Toadstep
|pastaffie = None |death=Greencough |age=Approx. 29 moons (2.4 years) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Toadkit ''Unknown Toadstep |familyt = Father: Mother: Sister: Half-Brothers: Half-Sister: |familyl = Spiderleg Daisy Rosepetal Mousewhisker, Berrynose Hazeltail |mentor = Cloudtail |apps = None |livebooks = Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None }} Toadstep is a heavy black-and-white tom. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm :When Bramblestar reflects on the recent greencough epidemic, he mentions Toadstep. The ThunderClan leader admits that the sickness took Toadstep's life, alongside his Clanmates Hazeltail and Icecloud. In the Power of Three Arc Outcast :Toadkit and Rosekit are born four days prior to the beginning of Outcast to Spiderleg and Daisy. Hazelpaw makes her excitement of her newborn kin clear to a busy Jaypaw. She wonders aloud if she will be able to mentor one of her half-siblings, but Jaypaw disabuses her from that belief, as Firestar would most likely not consider her since she'd possibly be soft on her kin. :Since Toadkit is a newborn kit, his only appearance is when Hollypaw takes a blackbird to the nursery. Toadkit and Rosekit lay by Daisy's belly and suckle. ''Eclipse :He is being brought to Jaypaw by his mother, having chased a bee and crashed into nettles. He is in much pain and is unable to sit still, his ear and nose skin swollen. Daisy frantically sets him by the pool as Jaypaw chews some dock leaves into a pulp. Toadkit, who is delirious from the pain, knocks the pulp out of Jaypaw's paw and into the pool. As Jaypaw prepares another pulp, he sends Daisy out to check on Rosekit. When Jaypaw licks the pulp onto Toadkit's ears, he starts to squirm. Then, as Jaypaw turns to fetch more dock, Toadkit makes an attempt to lunge for his tail, only to miss when Jaypaw turns around. Frightened, Toadkit asks how Jaypaw knew, and he learns that Jaypaw is not as blind as he thought. He apologizes and promises to stay still. Jaypaw, feeling guilt at frightening him, gives him the pulp to rub on his nose. Jaypaw senses his pain easing with relief. After applying the ointment, Toadkit gratefully thanks Jaypaw. Jaypaw is then happy he earned his respect. Then, Jaypaw asks if he wants to wait for Daisy, but Toadkit cheekily replies that he thinks he knows the way back to the nursery, which amuses Jaypaw. :Daisy is shown to be very protective of her kits, as she protects them with her tail when Firestar announces that WindClan is stealing ThunderClan's prey. :While Millie is giving birth, Toadkit and Rosekit are kept back in a corner by Daisy. She hushes the two when they ask questions about the birth. Afterwards, Toadkit boasts that Bumblekit is going to play with him when he is older. He also believes that Blossomkit should be called Squealkit for that is all she does. He is scolded by Rosekit for this comment. The two of them are then scolded by Spiderleg. Spiderleg tells them to play something quieter. Toadkit, in response, starts to play with Spiderleg's tail. He stops, however, when Sol arrives. He runs up to Sol and asks him his name, and he announces his name to the Clan. :Later, after the surprise attack on ThunderClan by WindClan, Toadkit expresses his disappointment that he didn't get to see the battle. When RiverClan joins WindClan in the fighting, Longtail, Mousefur, Daisy, Millie and the kits wait in Firestar's den. Toadkit wants to participate in the battle. Mousefur scolds him and tells him to help comfort Bumblekit, Blossomkit and Briarkit like his sister. :Some time later, Millie reviews with Daisy and her kits on what to do if strangers come near Firestar's den. Rosekit and Toadkit would take Millie's kits to the back of Firestar's den. Daisy and Millie would remain on guard outside the den. Mousefur and Longtail would defend the top of the rocks to stop intruders from coming onto the Highledge, and Brightheart would defend the bottom. Their plan was not needed because of the disappearance of the sun that ended the battle. Lionpaw and Hollypaw assist Daisy and Millie in carrying the kits down from the Highledge. When Daisy puts Toadkit down on the ground, he retorts that he could have walked down himself. He runs away and almost crashes into Graystripe. Graystripe asks the kit to check to make sure there is enough moss in Millie's nest. Toadkit agrees and happily bounces away. Graystripe comments on how the battle hardly fazes the kit at all. Daisy replies that Toadkit thinks it is all a big adventure. :As Lionpaw checks the nursery to make sure it has fresh bedding, Toadkit and Rosekit ask Lionpaw to teach them some battle moves in case WindClan invades again, but Lionpaw gently declines since he is to be on the next patrol. Due to Millie's sickness, Daisy has moved herself and her kits to the apprentices' den. Rosekit and Toadkit constantly strut around the camp as if they are already apprentices. Toadkit watches the warrior ceremony of Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. Long Shadows :Toadkit and his sister are now eating fresh-kill, having been weaned off of milk. He spars with Rosekit, pretending that he is a WindClan warrior. Daisy, who is concerned for her kits' health because of Millie's cough, orders them to play outside as Jaypaw examines Briarkit and Millie. Much time passes and Toadkit does not appear again until Littlecloud visits ThunderClan camp, requesting to speak to Tawnypelt. Toadkit and his sister have curious looks on their face as Littlecloud asks for Firestar's permission to speak with Tawnypelt. :Toadkit, Blossomkit, and Bumblekit have sad looks on their faces when Millie, Briarkit and Rosekit, who are all ill, leave to stay at the abandoned Twoleg nest. Toadkit wails that he wants to go with Rosekit. Daisy tells him that the best way to help his sister is to stay healthy. Jayfeather mentions some time later that Foxpaw tried to convince Toadkit to eat rabbit droppings, and would tell Daisy if the apprentice didn't change the elders' bedding. When there is a fire in the camp, he escapes, along with Daisy, Blossomkit, and Bumblekit. Sunrise :He briefly spars with Rosekit before Firestar calls a meeting regarding Ashfur's death. Later, Jayfeather comes to the nursery to check the queens and kits for fleas, and Toadkit gives him trouble, distracting Blossomkit and finally succeeding in catching Jayfeather's tail and pestering him with questions. After Jayfeather snaps at him, he runs to Daisy, who scolds Jayfeather. Near the end of the book, his father, Spiderleg, spends a little more time with him and his sister, Rosekit. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Toadstep is a new warrior, along with Rosepetal, his sister. The pair were mentored by Cloudtail and Squirrelflight. When Firestar announces his new warrior name and status at a Gathering, RiverClan refuses to chant his name, unlike the rest of the Clans, which follows the tradition. Toadstep is hurt, offended, and confused about why RiverClan didn't cheer for them. :Toadstep briefly appears in Dovepaw's dream where she is being escorted to the lake by Yellowfang. He is on guard, but is completely immobile and it is as if he is a cat made of stone. Later, he goes on a patrol consisting of Sandstorm, Foxleap, and Icecloud carry water-filled moss to bring to the Clan. ''Fading Echoes :Toadstep is first seen escaping the camp when a tree is about to fall. He, along with several other warriors, crowd the entrance in an attempt to escape. He makes it out unharmed. After the damage is done, he, Rosepetal, Whitewing, Dovepaw and Ivypaw help repair the elders' den. The cats go out to collect materials to use, and Ivypaw asks Toadstep to watch her slide three tail-lengths down the slope on her belly. Toadstep, who is clearly amused, thinks she looks like a duck. Whitewing comments that since Toadstep and Ivypaw are getting along so well, they might as well gather bedding together. Toadstep embarrassingly agrees. Ivypaw challenges him to a race to the water and leave the other cats. When the cats return, Toadstep and Rosepetal drop the moss near the elders' den and leave to see what other duties Brambleclaw has for them. :After some time, when Ivypaw visits the Dark Forest, she mentions that she injured her shoulder the night before, and carried it through a day of hunting with Icecloud and Toadstep, then back into her dream. :Toadstep appears in the battle against ShadowClan. He helps Foxleap drive off Crowfrost and bounds over to Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Ivypaw with Foxleap. Brackenfur tells them that ShadowClan keeps re-grouping and are driving ThunderClan back across the field. Toadstep comments that it's nearly impossible to get a good grip on the ground due to the grass. Brackenfur tells them that they will outflank their opponents by having Thornclaw lead a patrol that should hopefully draw ShadowClan back into their own territory so that ThunderClan has more pleasant ground to fight on. Thornclaw takes the patrol of Rosepetal, Sorreltail, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Toadstep and Lionblaze. Once in the forest, all the cats except Lionblaze discreetly climb up trees and ambush the surprised ShadowClan. Toadstep engages himself in a fight with Tigerheart. Tigerheart hisses in spite at ThunderClan's strategy as he tears at Toadstep's spine, causing him to let out a blood-curdling screech and fur flying. Dovepaw, who is hesitant to fight her friend, was relieved by Foxleap, who pulls the dark tabby off of Toadstep. Night Whispers :Toadstep seems to be in quite good shape considering the brutality of the previous battle. He asks Rosepetal if she would like to hunt with him and Mousewhisker. She agrees, and the three cats bring back some prey, indicating a successful hunt. A few days later, Toadstep is assigned by Brambleclaw to a hunting patrol consisting of Dovepaw, Brackenfur, and Hazeltail. Brambleclaw warns the patrol that he wants another prey-hole to be filled by sunset. The cats agree to split up. Toadstep supports this because he believes that this way, if no prey is caught, the cat can only blame him or herself. Toadstep volunteers to search the edge of the moor in case a stray rabbit found itself on ThunderClan territory. The next day, Toadstep is assigned to another hunting patrol. This time, he, Dustpelt, and Foxleap are to hunt around the Ancient Oak. When he returns from the patrol, he helps drive out the fox that has invaded the camp. He digs his claws into the fox and rips out painful clumps of red fur from its pelt. :After a while, Toadstep and Birchfall carry leaves into the camp to help repair the warriors' den. Both warriors are exhausted, and their skin clings to their bones. They barely made it on their trip to collect leaves because of the scarcity of prey. Toadstep and Birchfall go back out into the forest to collect a few more leaves needed to repair the back of the den. :Toadstep assists in the search for Ivypaw when she disappears. He and Icecloud lean over the beech tree to look through the branches, but to no avail. After Ivypaw is found and much time passes, Toadstep gathers with the Clan when Flametail's sad death is announced. Sign of the Moon :Toadstep, with his sister, Rosepetal, and Lionblaze goes out hunting. He is very enthusiastic and tries to be just like Lionblaze, as Lionblaze is like a ''role-model to him. It is noted that Lionblaze thinks that Toadstep would be ripped to shreds if he tried to fight like him. :Later, when Bumblestripe is being attacked by a dog, he and Lionblaze save him. ''The Forgotten Warrior :Toadstep is on a small hunting patrol with Mousewhisker, Dovewing and Icecloud. Before they go, he boasts that he can jump higher then any cat. Icecloud doubts him, and tries to show off by jumping over a log. Toadstep leaps after her, and lands hard on top of her. Icecloud shoves him off, calling him as heavy as a badger. :When the cats race, Dovewing speeds past him, and sees his astonished face as she does. When Dovewing wins he gives her an approving nod. It is noted by Mousewhisker that Toadstep is a very fast runner. When Icecloud points out the injured squirrel, he and Dovewing chase after it, but Dovewing manages to catch it after Tigerheart chased it back over the border. He compliments her catch, and the patrol then returns to camp. :When Sol is going to visit ShadowClan, he arrives in time to hear Millie mutter that Sol should eat ShadowClan's fresh-kill instead of theirs. Toadstep protests, saying they were being unfair to Sol, still believing he was the one who saved the apprentices. :He is seen stalking around Blossomfall as they practiced battle training before Dovewing and Bumblestripe arrived. Blossomfall performs a new move on him perfectly. He takes Blossomfall as a training partner after Bumblestripe refused to practice with her. Blossomfall is noted to be a better fighter than him. :Later, Toadstep is one of the warriors Hollyleaf takes with her on the first underground tunnel patrol. Hollyleaf uses a new move on him, and Toadstep gets a few bruises. When practicing finding their way out of the tunnels, he gets lost and yowls in a panic. Hollyleaf calms him down, and tells him to follow the tunnel where the scent was stronger, and he finally finds his way out. The Last Hope :When Bumblestripe mentions how Jayfeather snapped at Hazeltail and hissed at Cherrypaw, Bumblestripe also mentions how Jayfeather ordered Toadstep and Foxleap to fetch comfrey. :Later, he goes on a patrol looking for ShadowClan cats. He mentions they shouldn't get to camp first but instead find them and escort them to camp, but they decide to head back and warn Firestar. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Trivia *He has been mistakenly described with gray paws. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Daisy: Father: :Spiderleg: Sister: :Rosepetal: Half Sister: :Hazeltail: Half Brothers: :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: Grandfathers: :Dustpelt: Grandmothers: :Ferncloud: Great-Grandmothers: :Brindleface: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: Uncles: :Birchfall: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: Aunts: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: Great Uncles: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Great Aunt: :Frostfur: Half-Great Aunt: :Sandstorm: Cousins: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Brightheart: :Whitewing: :Amberpaw: :Dewpaw: :Snowpaw: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Half Nephew: :Molewhisker Half Niece: :Cherryfall: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Minor Character Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Deceased Characters